


Sealing The Pact

by ScavengingOtter



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rule 63, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScavengingOtter/pseuds/ScavengingOtter
Summary: Dumb little quick fic I wrote in one shot inspired by Dimwitdog's recent picture of Malo. Although it's less murdery and more obsessive yandere.This smutfic follows the first person perspective of an unnamed Class-D personnel who was being used by the foundation to experiment on Malo's limitations. Kept locked in a room for a year with minimal interactions with any of the scientists or anyone else with constant exposure to 1471. A little after a year of Malo being his only company everything changed when one night temptation led him to make physical contact with her for the first time.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Sealing The Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Security Breach in Sector F](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613084) by Dimwitdog. 



It’s been a little over a year now since the foundation had been using me as a test subject for SCP-1471, otherwise known as Malo due to her application name. I was locked in this room months ago and the only outside interaction is the food delivery. None of the scientists can see what I see and constantly request daily reports about what she’s doing and if she interacts directly with me. Despite the excessive long term exposure it’s been impossible to look directly at her. She’s always off to the side just slightly but every day she edged closer and closer towards the center of my vision. 

At least… that was until about a week ago. The scientists were riding my ass about it because she just disappeared completely. I haven’t seen her at all, not even on any of the phones and tablets they gave me. I’m afraid they’re going to dispose of me or move me to a more dangerous experiment. They really don’t give a shit about class D personnel and I don’t know what to do. I never did tell them that I caught her sleeping for the first time. 

I’ve never been able to really get a close look at her rough but soft looking fur, let alone her size and how large she is compared to me. Her clothing, if you could call it that, was so ragged and looked like it had never been washed. This was the only time she didn’t disappear when I looked directly at her. I figured it might have been a milestone in the experiment and I couldn’t help but try to touch her. I was told it’s purely a mental insanity and none of it is real but the temptation was just too strong to resist. All I remember is blacking out when I did and she was gone when I woke up.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A sudden cut in power shut the lights off in my room in an instant as the sudden loud oscillating horn made me jump. The sirens blared throughout the facility and the red warning lights filled the halls as it flowed underneath the door into my pitch black room. Despite the fact that this specific facility was housing only safe and euclid SCPs I can only assume there has been an outbreak or something has escaped. I could hear a stampede of footsteps beyond the door as scientists screamed something about evacuation. 

“HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE!? GET ME OUT OF HERE!” I pounded at the door to get anyone’s attention to no avail. Whoever has been keeping an eye on me for this test has long since gone. “YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE,” I screamed. I could feel panic setting in as the commotion drowned out my pleas. 

I tried to collect myself and keep calm about the situation. The silver lining, if I’m lucky, is that this place is built like a fortress. Maybe, best case scenario, whatever is causing hell out there might not find me if I keep quiet and wait it out. It’s not like I have a choice. These passing moments felt like an eternity. People screaming, running from something, and here I am stuck in this locked room purely at the mercy of fate. 

Whatever it was that was out there was getting closer. Sounds of the evacuation slowly died down as only the sirens took over as well as whatever military personnel passing by on their way to the scene. It felt like my heart was going to come right out of my chest as gunshots and screams of agony echoed through the halls amidst the siren. Whatever it was was certainly out for blood. 

The gunshots eventually stopped. I held my ear to the door in an attempt to hear any sign of life on the other side. Just the siren and the crimson light bleeding underneath the door. At least most of the door as two shadows blocked the light from entering. “Oh fuck,” I think to myself, “why here of all places!?” My whole body was locking up. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run and yet I can’t move. Where would I even go? Could I even hide from it?

The shadow grew larger as whatever it was drew closer. I could feel my body shaking as I held my breath, falling backwards away from the door. A light knock from the other side rang out, barely audible. Time felt like it had stopped completely. “Please… not like this…” My body tensed up as a second more aggressive knock echoed over the sirens. The knocking turned into banging and scratching. A cacophony of chaos filled the air as the creature assaulted the door until a loud and audible crack rang out from the hinges. 

In an instant the solid steel door was ripped out of place and thrown down the hall like some lightweight sheet of trash. The crashing rang out as it tumbled across the hall, the sudden blinding red light disorienting me completely. The shadow towered in front of me just outside the only exit.

“PLEASE,” I begged, “S-SPARE ME!” All of my instincts had forced me to curl up into a ball, awaiting the danger to overtake me in hopes that somehow I could survive whatever it is in front of me.

“I̧̛̱̝̗̦̦͔̍ͩ͊̚ ͤ̎̎͏͙̥̰͙̗͟F̠͙̐̑ͮ̍O̙̼̹ͭͪU̳̹ͯ̆ͪ͟͟ͅṊ̖̱̖̤̯̓ͭD͙̥̎͑͗̕͝ ̗̟̮̜̠͈͙͚̊̂̃ͫͯ̀ͩ̋Y̡̢͖̬̬̗͉͊ͫ͋̏̌̚O̢̮̲̖̬̮ͣ̓̒̓ͯ͗̎͞U̸̹͈͎̥̗͊ͪ̓̏̾̊͘ͅ~̶͇͎͙̦̀̎̔̽̽̄ͭͥ͝” 

I covered my ears as the harsh grating voice tore at my mind like nails on a chalkboard. I could feel their influence making my mind go completely blank as I struggled to keep it together. The sensory overload was too much to even register if what they said resembled words or if it was just ambiguous screeching. I could feel my body relaxing as fatigue took over from all the stress reaching my breaking point. 

“Oh god,” I managed to mutter weakly. “P-please don’t kill me…”

“O͝h, my s̴weet ̧l̶ov̨e͡” the voice sang more lightly. “Fo͟r̷gi̷ve ͢my̶ ̨ęx͞citem҉e͝nt~” The creature cleared their throat as they adjusted themselves, approaching me closer. “Oh darling~ I hope I didn’t hurt your ears too badly~” Her voice was deep but sickly sweet like honey.

I managed to open my eyes, curious to the familiar source of the sweet nothings as adjusted to the light. The familiar figure before me slowly came into focus. Her black fur, that beautiful obsidian hair, those tattered clothes now even more ripped up. Those mesmerizing pearlescent eyes inside the void behind the skull. A wave of confusion washed over me as she hung over my crumpling body. I could feel a second wind begin to hit me as excitement surged through me. 

“M-malo? Is that really you?” I could hardly believe my eyes, even more so that I’m looking directly at her and that she hasn’t disappeared.

“Of course, my love, I came here for you!” Her tail wagged slowly behind her as she dropped to her knees, getting even closer to me. 

The initial shock of everything happening so fast wore off as details flooded my mind. Her uncovered pussy, her exposed tits kept in place by mere threads. I could feel fear and arousal mix as I noticed her covered in blood.

“W-what happened? Are you okay? What’s with all the blood!?”

“Shhhh~” She leaned down as her hand pressed her weight into my chest. Her other hand fumbled with my body as she adjusted my position. 

“Wh- you’re- you can touch me!?”

“Be still~” she crooned, fumbling with my pants as she continued to hold me down. The bulge in my underwear grew harder to her forceful touch.

“I-I don’t get it, how is this happening?” I tried to get up as she forced me back down. I grabbed her arm holding me down and surely enough she felt real. “Are you actually real? What’s going on? I thought you were an apparition of my mind?” 

“Tch,” she scoffed. “You ask too many questions. You’re the one who freed me, so take responsibility~”

“Responsi- hnn!” My questions were cut off by pleasure as she released my cock from its cloth prison. My heart raced as her velvet grip began stroking me softly but firmly underneath her. “Hahh, w-what do you mean by responsibility?”

“Mmmm~ What do you think it means,” she sang out. “We’ve been together for so long, have we not? My sole purpose is friendship, you’re the only one to have spent so long with me~” Her grip tightened as she increased her speed, lining herself up above me. “Friendships bloom, relationships flourish.... love intoxicates…”

“Hnngh, l-love?” Her stroking stopped as I felt her lips below kissing my dick. “Y-you don’t really mean…”

“Of course, my love!” The head of my rod pressed passed her entrance as she steadied herself on top of me; her other hand meeting the other on my chest as she pressed more of her weight into me. “The final step of the process was you touching me, as I am now touching you~”

“Ffffuuuhh- y-you mean that night you disappeared, I-”

“That’s right! That night you were finally able to touch me was the night my world violently fused with yours!” The excitement in her voice grew as her face came close to mine. Her breath smelled of iron as she huffed excitedly above me. “Now that I’m finally real in the same world you reside in, you and I will be together forever, and nobody will stop me!” 

“Stop you?” The realization had finally hit me like a sack of bricks. “A-all those people out there-”

“Of course,” she exclaimed gleefully. “They stood between me and you and now they’ll never stand again! Hhhehhhehhh~” Her eyes locked with mine as her tongue hung out of her skull, her bloody saliva dripped onto my body. She rolled her hips as her pussy lubricated my member. “Oh, I cannot wait to be a mommy!”

“A wh- HNN!” I was cut off immediately as her hips crashed down onto mine. The hot and tight warmth enveloped me as my senses went into overdrive. Her cunt squeezed and pulsed eagerly.

“N-no more talking, you WILL take responsibility for these feelings of mine…” She lifted her hips as the warmth below faded. “And then you’ll take responsibility again…” She slowly lowered herself again; a gasp escaped my mouth as the heat surrounded me once more. “And again…” she said, rising. “And again~ Ehhhehehehehhhhhh”

I wrapped my hands around her arms as I braced myself; her hips started slow as they picked up speed. More of her weight pressed into my chest as she leaned further down on me. Her hot breath assaulted my face as she continued to lock eyes with me. 

“Don’t look away,” she said as she continued to hump relentlessly. “I want you, all of you, every aspect of you… you’re mine~” A layer of desperation laid in her words as her face closed in on mine.

“M-malo…” I gripped tighter as her pace continued to increase. My cock went numb from the heat and sensation. Her breasts bounced just below me eyes as the sound of our sex grew louder and louder. 

“Be careful, hahh~ what you say, my dear~” Malo shifted her position as she laid her arms to the sides of my head. Her tits pressed firmly into my chest as she didn’t skip a beat, humping me relentlessly. “I love you so much, I so badly want to hear it…” she pleaded. “But if you say those three words… I don’t think I could control myself…”

“Malo I…” Her hips slammed down harder at the thought of me finishing my sentence. Her body desperately pressed against mine, eagerly awaiting my response. Her tongue laid excitedly upon my lips as her breath grew heavier against my face. Her eyes grew brighter and wider, a faint heart shape forming inside them as if to egg me on to finish what I started. 

“I love you t-”

Before I could even finish she had gone wild. Her tongue wildly penetrated my mouth as she pounded down fiercely on my cock. The sounds of the sirens were deafened by our bodies clashing together. I could barely breathe with how hard she gripped my head to kiss me, not to mention the weight of her body pressed into my chest. 

Her body shook as her thrusts became irregular. Her tongue danced at the edge of my throat, desperately wanting to go deeper inside me but afraid of choking me out. Her grip on my body tightened as a familiar overwhelming feeling built up in my taint as my body locked up. She was close but could tell I was just as close. Her body twitched as she slowed down but pounded harder and harder. She lifted herself off of me as she pulled her tongue back out of my mouth. Her pussy tightened, almost to a painful level, as her breasts swung in front of my face.

“Please…” she begged quietly. “I want it… give it to me… seal the pact….”

“Malo, I-”

“Yes~ Do it for me~ L-let it out, say my name, Dr̕͝҉ive͞ ̴m̶̡͞e ͠w҉̧͞i̢͘l̸͜d̶!͡” Her desperate begging edged back onto the eldritch side as she begged for my cum.

“I c-can’t, hnnn, hold on much longer…”

“D͜o̧n'̨t̵̸͜..͝.̢ ̡͢g̡i͏v̡̨͜e҉̶ ͟͞i̸͘t̡͠͏ a͢l̛l ̴͜t̛o̸ ͠m҉e͠,͢͞͡ ̵͜onl̴͟͟y͟͡͞ ͡t͜͠o ̡͢͜m̵e͏̢.͢.҉.͟” 

Unable to hold back any further that surge of pleasure flooded over as my limit broke. My body tensed up as I thrusted up into Malo as deep as I could. Her hips responded by slamming me back down into the floor as her hips grinded aggressively.

“YE̢̛S͢!̡ ͝M͟AR̢͡Ķ͡ ME̴ ̵A͜͞S Y͠O̡U̴̸͠R̡̧S͡!̷” she screamed out in pleasure as her body convulsed tightly around me. 

For a moment the world disappeared. The only two who remained were Malo and myself as she continued to milk me dry. A very faint eldritch cacophony escaped her breath as she huffed deeply. Even after both of our orgasms had subsided she continued to grind her hips, not wanting to finish this moment. Before long I could feel myself hardening back up to her sticky warmth. 

“Hn̛n̷̴͟n~̴̵ y̴͠e͠s͘~̸ I’m so happy you’re eager to continue…” she started. “I don’t want to stop either, but for now there is work to be done…”

“W- hnnn… Work,” I asked as she lifted herself off of my dick. Our sticky mess dripped out of her pussy as her legs twitched and shook. “What do you mean work?”

“We’re not safe here, my love. As safe as this… foundation is, they would never let us be together.” Malo turned her back to you as she looked down both ends of the hallway. “We WILL escape this place, and I will find us a suitable location to live out our days.” Her stance changed as she hunched over, flexing her claws. “Ge͞t͏͡ ̷̛͟d͜͜r̨͘͢e̸͘͟s͠s̕ed̛͠,̸̡ ̴͜҉s͢t͢͝a̧͏y ̛b̨͝e̷hi̛n͘d ̷͡m̸e̡̛,̡ ͠͠a͢͝n̨̕y̴̧o͡͞n͟e̡͡ ̸͝w͠͏h͜ǫ͢ ҉̡t͝ri҉͘es͢͢ ̵͟t̕̕o̕ ̶s̢͠to͏p me͜͠͡ ̢w͘͝il͢ļ͟ ̧̨f̸̕ą̴̛ll̨͢.͘̕ ҉͏͜”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors or changes that could be made, simply not motivated to polish it to perfection as I did it all in about an hour or two before I lost the will to actually write it.


End file.
